new girl, new nova
by ManiacGirlAsaurus
Summary: a girl heals nova while they fall inlove with each other but what is the girl hiding
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned Marvel as this would make awesome episodes.

**Breaking news!**

**A new superhero has been seen helping innocent civilians while Spiderman destroys the city as usual**

***click***

I switch of the 10'o clock news while I finish tweaking my technical masterpiece designed to get me out of here and hopefully help me start a new life. My doom dog puppy yaps happily as I throw her ball across the room letting her chase it to the side of my bed and catches it.

I tug it softly out her mouth "one more demi, one more day until we get away from dad and start our own life" she yaps happily and jumps at me knocking me down. I smile as I bring the menu up from m watch and select my costume what applies itself instantly.

I look into the mirror as I smile as it wraps bandages around my legs and arms while it puts a breezy top and skirt on me, the fall softly as it puts on my mask what only shows my lower mouth.

"See you later, I'm off to help." I jump as wings shoot out my back and launches me throw a hidden hole in the ceiling as I leave the home of the well known Dr. Doom. I hear an explosion in centre of the town and I fly over there instantly.

I land when I notice the other superheroes fighting someone but I run to where a school bus is lying on its side, put it upright and help the people out making sure I didn't break anything. When they get out I see a young boy crying at the back of it, I run in as fast as I can and notice his leg was bleeding.

I lift the boy up gently and carry him off while there is another explosion, I blow on my hands and while the glow purple I put them on his leg and it stops bleeding and it probably will leave him with a light scar. One of my wings feathers fall off and lands on his ribs as I fly away to help other people.

I perch on the edge of a building to watch the superheroes do their job but I notice one get hurt badly and I swoop down to get the person. When I pick the person up I notice it was a boy and his chest has bleeding severely, I place him down softly on a roof while I tear his shirt open to reveal a large gash across his ribs.

"What are you doing?" the boy croaks weakly looking at me as his helmet rolls of his head.

"Helping you, my name is The Dark Pixie." I tell him as I examine the gash and start focusing.

"I'm Nova and thank you" his head rolls to the side as he wheezes and his breathing slows. Less blood is coming out which worries me as he had a normal pulse rate.

I curse under my breath and heal it quickly listening to his pulse slow down scarily. I let my hands glow pink as I press them on his heart the blow air into his mouth lightly making him choke as he starts breathing again. I hand him his helmat and grow my wings before plucking one of and blowing on it making it solid gold.

"Why did you help me?" Nova asks as I place the feather in his hand. He fixes his helmet as the spider like man jumps onto the roof.

"I have already watched someone die and I wont let it happen again." I jump of the roof as he opens his mouth to say something else but his friends start panicking

I get home where Demy is sitting waiting for me, I use the watch to get my outfit back of and lie in bed as dad opens the door as if to check on me. He looks me over and locks the door, I fight the urge to snarl but I soon drift into a sleep.

*next morning*

I pull on my costume as I finish the breakfast dad brought down for me after fighting the same heroes I saw yesterday and Nova, I put Demy into my pet storage part of my watch and fly out the same hole as yesterday, I crash into Nova and I start panicking.

"Hey you're the same girl who healed me aren't you? Wait don't go!" he tries to grab me as I fly at full speed to down town where the robot known as the beetle tackles me out the sky.

I jump to my feet a kick the side of its helmet making him shake his head while I punch into the armour stunning him with the power, I see Nova and his gang out of the corner of my eye but I ignore them as I do a roundhouse kick knocking him to the grown. A thud from behind makes me turn around but before I see what it is one of my wings (what hasn't disappeared yet) was pulled sharply making a loud "pop" noise and I fall to the ground screaming.

POV Change Nova

I watch as the beetle pulls one of Pixies wings and as she collapses to the ground, Peter jumps onto his back pulling him away from her as me and Danny run to her side as Danny examines the wings while Ava and Luke catch Peter as he falls from the sky as beetle gets away.

"Her wings dislocated we have to put it back into place, Luke, Sam and Peter, grab her working wing while Ava come here and help me." Danny dishes out the orders while we rush about and try to block out the high pitched screaming.

It gets louder as Danny and Ava put it into place with a loud click, her costume and wings disappear instantly as she rolls over showing a six-teen year old girl.

(In programme chibi Sam would be calling out "Melons get your Melons here" before Peter would come on and pull him off)

Ava crouches next to her curiously as us boys just stand there staring like the boys we are, she checks for a pulse before standing up and slapping each one of us.

"Wake up idiots we need to get her to Fury as she obviously need allies or she wouldn't be here alone." She flicks her hair before phoning Fury.

I bend down to lift her up, she is surprisingly light but I can't ignore how little meat she had on her body.

"Come on guys we need to get her to somewhere safe as we wait for Fury." I pull her into some side streets to where we usually get picked up as she curls into my chest moaning slightly. I push some brown hair behind her ear showing her face what is adorable before I shake my head and run to the aircraft afraid to levitate incase I drop her.

"Fury help me get her to the infirmary" I shout as I get in but he only looks at her before shaking his head and saying

"Just take her to the cells we need to talk to her"…..


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just doing random updates for all my stories so don't expect regular updates. Sorry for taking forever on this one as I have been planning already for Halloween and I celebrated the day of bad luck yesterday with my friends.

Sams Pov

"Sam, you need to eat something!" Danny nudges my shoulder pulling my mind back to earth.

"What, what?" I shake my head confused, as he pushes a plate of food at me. I look at his face what was filled with worry as I haven't eaten in a day. "I'm not hungry" I push the plate away but he pushes it back to fast so I didn't even realize.

"eat or I will make you eat" his face is covered with a sincere look so I take a bite out of the burger just to make him happy, the burger was quite nice so I finished it before walking out of the room.

"Sam! Wait up" I feel an arm pull me back and I see Peter there with a smile on his face. His dark hair is covering his face and he doesn't look like he has slept in a while. "If you're going to check on her I'll come with you, I need to do some more tests." This doesn't surprise me at all with all the scientists going to her cell including the hulk.

"Ok but I'm sure she's fine she's been like a pincushion since yesterday." I walk down a set of stairs where the holding cells are kept and for the first time I've looked where there has been no scientists. She is lying down on a cell bed looking so peaceful like she is only sleeping.

She starts shaking uncontrollable and jerking about, she falls of the bed jerking about. We run into the cell and her wings jump out knocking us backwards against the bars. I get up and run over to her holding her down on her back trying to calm her down. I held her down for at least a minute before she stopped jerking about and her wings disappeared.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked surprised for a second.

-Pov change?-

The boy gets of me and helps me up and I ask in a croaky voice "two questions: where am I? And who are you?" I stretch taking in my surroundings, I notice that I was in a small cell with a small bed and bare walls.

The boy who helped me up looked quite good, he had a dark skin tone what matched is dark hair perfectly. He had a red t-shirt on what hugged his body tightly making it look like he was quite fit and a pair of jeans.

"Uh… you are in an area what will be classified until a latter date, I am Sam Alexander, also known as Nova and that guy over there is Peter." He gestures to a brown haired boy who was leaning against the wall.

"Are you honestly Nova?" I ask Sam while look at my watch going through the options.

"Yep the one and only." He makes a stupid pose and I burst out laughing as the other boy shoves him. "Uh Pete explain things to her while I go find Fury and tell him she's awake." He runs out of the room leaving me with Peter.

Peter is wearing a blue open shirt on top of a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans what gave him a casual laid back appearance. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaves the room gesturing for me to follow him.

"Welcome to training hell" he looks at me then laughs "just joking you are here thanks to white tiger's quick thinking and Fury's stubborn ness." We walk into a large room with a table surrounded by chairs and a dark skinned man sitting on the one closest to us.

"Sam just told me you were up, take a seat and have some coffee we need to have a talk." I sit down at the table and Peter sits next to me.

-Time warp 10 minutes-

I watch the man known as Fury do a spit take while hugging Demi as he puts the final pieces to gather.

"Ok let me get this straight, you are the daughter of Dr. Doom, you have a pet doomdog and he has done experiments on you turning you into a mutant…." He didn't get to say any more before Demi is on the table growling at him.

My voice is lower "Do not call me that…." I swallow painfully "I had no choice in the matter even though I do not regret what I have become" I head Peter gasp as I say this "I know my dad was planning to use me as a weapon and I will do all I can to help people instead of hurting them.


End file.
